Angel's Blood
by naurovhy
Summary: Haruno Sakura seorang pemburu vampire, memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki pemburu lain. Namun, hal ini malah menjerumuskannya ke dalam masalah besar karna keistimewaannya itu membuatnya disewa oleh Sasuke, seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal berbahaya dan mematikan. Karna jika sang malaikat tertinggi menebarkan pesonanya, maka manusialah yang akan merasakan akibatnya ..


Angel's Blood

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Original Story : Angel's Blood Nalini Singh

Rate : M

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

Catatan Author :

Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca novel ini … baca lagi ya #hehehe … dan bagi yang belum pernah membacanya … aku jamin kamu bakalan jatuh cinta #kalo selera kamu sama kaya aku sih hehehe .. original Story hak paten milik Nalini Singh, aku disini hanya menulis ulang … oke **menulis ulang** ya ^^ , dengan penggantian tokoh tentunya, jadi apa peran aku disini? hanya orang iseng yang ingin membagi keasyikan dan keseruan dari sebuah cerita yang pernah Author baca #just it. Well, selamat membaca semoga kalian suka yaa … ^^

Chapter 1

Saat Sakura memberitahu orang bahwa ia adalah seorang pemburu vampire, reaksi pertama mereka adalah terperanjat, diikuti dengan, "Kau berkeliaran sambil menikamkan kayu yang tajam itu ke jantung busuk mereka?"

Oke kata-kata sesungguhnya mungkin bervariasi, tapi perasaan yang ditimbulkan sama saja. Kata-kata itu membuatnya ingin mencari dan menghabisi para pendongeng idiot dari abad ke-15 yang pertama kali mengarang kisah itu. Tentu saja, para vampire mungkin sudah melakukannya lebih dulu –beberapa orang pendongeng tersebut berakhir di tempat yang menyerupai ruang gawat darurat pada masa itu.

Sakura tidak pernah menikam vampire. Ia melacak mereka, menangkap mereka, dan memulangkan mereka pada tuan mereka –para malaikat. Ada yang menyebut orang-orang sepertinya pemburu buronan, tapi berdasarkan kartu asosiasi miliknya, ia 'Memiliki izin untuk memburu vampire dan berbagai mahluk lain sejenisnya' –berarti ia seorang pemburu vampire, yang mendapat beberapa tunjangan tambahan, termasuk untuk tunjangan biaya yang dihadapi. Tunjangannya besar. Memang harus begitu kalau mengingat fakta bahwa leher para pemburu sering menjadi korban.

Tetap saja, menurut Sakura ia patut mendapat kenaikan upah ketika otot betisnya mulai protes. Ia sudah terjebak disebuah sudut gang sempit di Bronx selama dua jam terakhir –Seorang wanita kelewat tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata berwarna hijau cerah. Rambunya itu menjadi sumber masalah. Menurut teman kadang-kadangnya Neji, ia seperti mengenakan tanda yang mengumunkan keberadaannya sendiri. Karna pewarna rambut hanya bertahan tidak lebih selama 2 menit, ia mengoleksi banyak topi rajutan.

Ia tergoda untuk menarik topi rajutan yang sedang ia pakai hingga keatas hidung, tetapi ia punya firasat bahwa itu hanya akan mempertegas 'suasana' busuk bagian yang lembab dari kota New York ini. Hal itu membuatnya memikirkan mafaat dari sumbat hidung ….

Sesuatu berdesir di belakagnya.

Ia membalikan badan … dan berhadap-hadapan dengan seekor kucing penguntit, dengan mata yang memantulkan cahaya kehijauan di kegelapan, setelah yakin kalau kucing itu bukan binatang jadi-jadian ia kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya ke trotoar bertanya-tanya apakah matanya berkilat aneh seperti mata kucing itu?

"Sebenarnya dimana kau?" gumam Sakura, mengulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk menggosok-gosok betisnya. Vampir yang satu ini sudah membawa Sakura ke sebuah pengejaran yang meriah –akibat kebodohan vampire itu sendiri. Vampir itu tidak tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan, sehingga sehingga langkahnya tidak mudah diperkirakan,

Neji pernah bertanya pada Sakura apakah ia tidak merasa iba ketika memburu vampire yang tidak bedaya dan meyeret mereka kembali kedalam kehidupan perbudakan mutlak. Neji tertawa histeris waktu itu. Tidak ia tidak merasa iba, sama seperti Neji, para vampirelah yang memilih perbudakan itu –dengan jangka waktu seratus tahun- ketika mereka mengajukan petisi kepada para malaikat untuk mengubah mereka menjadi mahluk yang hamper abadi. Kalau saja mereka tetap menjadi manusia, kalau saja mereka bersedia di makamkan secara damai, maka mereka tidak perlu terikat dengan kontrak yang disegel dengan darah. Dan walaupun para malaikat mendapatkan keuntungan dari posisi mereka, kontrak tetaplah kontrak.

Seberkas cahaya di jalanan.

_Bingo!_

Itu target Sakura sedang menghisap cerutu dan membual diponsel tentang bagaimana ia sudah menjadi mahluk merdeka sekarang dan tidak ada malaikat bawel yang bisa member perintah kepadanya lagi. Bahkan dengan jarak beberapa langkah, Sakura sudah dapat mencium keringat yang merebak di ketiak si vampire. Perubahan menjadi vampire belum cukup melebur lemak yang sudah seperti mantel tambahan itu, dan ia pikir ia bisa mangkir dari kontrak dengan seorang malaikat?

Idiot.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura melepaskan topi rajutannya dan menjejalkannya ke kantong belakang. Rambutnya tergerai dibahu bagaikan Bumble Gum, mencolok dan cemerlang. tidak masalah, Tidak untuk mala mini. Sakura mungkin di kenali oleh vampire local, tapi vampire yang satu ini mempunyai aksen Australia. Ia varu sampai dari Sydney –dan tuanya mau ia dipulangkan ke kota itu. Segera.

"Punya korek?"

Vampir itu tersentak an menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sakura hamper tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata. Si vamir belum terbentuk sepenuhnya –taring yang ia tunjukan saking terkejutnya ternyata masih gigi susu. Pantas saja tuannya begitu kesal, si dungu ini pasti baru melayani tuannya sekitar setahun lalu kabur.

"Maaf" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum saat vampire itu memungut ponsel dan memperhatikannya. Sakura tau apa yang si vampire lihat. Wanita yang sedang sendirian dengan rambut pink menarik memakai celana kulit berwarna hitam dan atasan ketat berlengan panjang dengan warna senada, dan kelihatannya tidak bersenjata.

Karena si vampire masih muda an bodoh, pemandangan itu membuatnya santai "Tentu manis" ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari korek api.

Pada saat itulah Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan sebelah tangannya menjangkau ke belakang dan kebalik atasannya. "Mr. Ebose sangat kecewa terhadapmu" ia sudah mengambil dan mengaikan kalung itu ke tempatnya sebelum si vampire sempat mengartikan kecaman yang diucapkan dengan serak itu. Mata si vampire melotot dan tampak merah, tapi bukannya menjerit si vampire tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya. Kalung pemburu mempunyai cara sendiri untuk melumpuhkan seseorang, ketakutan terlihat jelas di mata si vampire.

Sakura pasti sudah mengasihaninya kalau belum tau bahwa vampire itu sudah mencabik leher 4 orang manusia sewaktu melarikan diri. Itu tidak bisa diterima. Para malaikat melindungi peliharaan mereka, tapi mereka juga punya batasan –Mr. Ebose telah mengizinkan kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun yang diperlukan untuk menangani vampire yang satu ini.

Sekarang, Sakura menyingkap fakta tersebut, membiarkan si vampire melihat kesediannya untuk melakukan kekerasan. Wajah vampire itu menjadi pucat pasi, Sakura tersenyum "Ikuti aku" si vampire mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak anjing yang patuh. Sial, betapa ia menyukai kalung itu. Teman baiknya, Temari senang menembak target dengan anak panah sungguhan –mata panahnya telah diakali dengan chip penngendali yang sama yang membuat kalungnya begitu efektif. Begitu kalungnya menyentuh kulit chip-nya akan langsung mengirimkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang menyebabkan gangguan arus pendek sementara terhadap otak si vampire, menjadikan vampire itu lebih mudah untuk di pengaruhi. Sakura tidak terlalu memahami ilmunya, tapi ia tau ada kekurangan dan kelebihan dari metode penangkapan yang ia pilih.

Yah, ia memang harus berada lebih dekat dengan mangsanya ketimbanng Temari, tapi sebaliknya ia tak mungkin salah dan kebetulan mengenai orang tak bersalah yang ada didekatnya –yang pernah dilakukan oleh Temari sekali. Kejadian itu membuat Temari menghabiskan setengah tahun gajinya untuk mengurus perkara hukumnya. Dengan bibir melengkung mengingat beta kesalnya temannya itu ketika tembakannya meleset, Sakura membuka pintu sisi penumpang dari mobil yang ia parker tak jauh dari situ. "Masuk" si bayi vampire berusaha keras menjejalkan tubuhnya yang besar ke dalam mobil itu.

Setelah memastikan si vampire sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman, Sakura menelepon kepala keamanan Mr. Ebose "Aku sudah menangkapnya" suara diujung menyuruh Sakura membawa tangkapannya ke sebuah lapangan terbang pribadi.

Tidak terkejut dengan lokasi yang dipilih Sakura menutup telpon dan mulai mengemudi. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tak ada gunanya mencoba mengobrol karna si vampire sudah kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya sejak tadi. Ketidak mampuan berbicara merupakan efek dari pengekangan saraf yang di akibatkan oleh kalung itu. Sebelum peralatan pengendali di temukan, pemburu vampire adalah pekerjaan berbahaya, karna vampire yang paling muda sekalipun mempunyai kemampuan mencabik-cabik manusia.

Setelah sampai dilapangan terbang Sakura melewati petugas keamanan dan diantar kelandasan terbang. Tim yang ditugaskan mengantar kemballi si vampire ke Sydney sudah menunggu disamping pesawat jet pribadi yang mengkilap. Sakura membawa pria tawanan itu ketempat mereka, dan mereka langsung mengangguk dan mengijinkannya masuk. Ia harus mengantar vampire itu sendiri ke pesawat karna tim pengantar tidak mempunyai izin untuk menangani si vampire pada bagian perjalanan yang ini. Jelas Mr. Ebose memilliki pengacara yang cakap. Pria itu tidak mau mengambil resiko yang dapat menyebabkan dirinya dituntut oleh Otoritas Perlindungan Vampir (OPV).

Bukannya OVP pernah berhasil memenangkan kasus dugaan penyiksaan. Yang perlu dilakukan oleh para malaikat hanyalah menunjukan dua lembar foto manusia yang lehernya sudah tercabik, dan para juri bahkan hanya bersedia membebaskan mereka dari tuntutan, tapi juga member mereka medali atas usaha tersebut.

Sakura membawa si vampire menaiki tangga dan menuju ke sebuah peti besar yang terbuka yang terdapat di bagian belakang ruang penumpang "Masuk" si vampire kemudian membalikan badan dan menatap Sakura, kengeria membanjirinya, cucuran keringat sudah membasahi kemejanya.

"Maaf sobat, kau membunuh tiga orang wanita dan seoranng pria tua. Tidak ada belas kasihan untukmu"

Setelah membanting pintu peti dihadapan si vampire, Sakura menggemboknya. Kalung itu menepel dileher si vampire hingga ia sampai di Sydney, dari sana benda itu akan langsung dikembalikan ke asosiasi, sesuai dengan protocol yang berhubungan dengan semua peralatan yang memuat Chip.

"Dia sudah bisa berangkat"

Si ketua tim –keempatnya sudah mengikkuti Sakura masuk- melihatnya melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan mata berwarna hijau kebiruan. "Sama sekali tidak cidera, luar biasa" Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplo pada Sakura "Transfernya sudah dilkukan pada rekening asosiasimu"

Sakura mengecek slip transfer itu, alisnya terangkat "Mr. Ebose murah hati sekali"

"Bonus untuk penangkapan yang lebih awal dan tanpa cidera, Mr. Ebose punya rencana untuknya, ia merupakan sekertaris kesayangannya"

Sakura meringis, kerugian menjadi mahluk abadi adalah ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan padamu dan kau tetap saja tidak mati. Ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang vampire yang kedua kakinya dipotong …. tanpa menggunakan obat bius. Ketika regu penyelamat asosiasi membebaskannya dari kelompok pembenci vampire yang menculiknya, ia sudah tidak tau apa-apa lagi. Tapi ada video. Dari video itulah ia mengetahui bahwa vampire yang dianiaya itu tetap sadar selama prosesnya. Menurut Sakura, para malaikat tidak menunjukan video tersebut kepada para pengaju petisi yang datang berbondong-bodong ke hadapan mereka, memohon untuk diubah menjadi vampire.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin mereka menunjukannya.

Para malaikat hanya menciptakan seribu vampire setiap tahunnya, dan dari apa yang sudah dilihat oleh Sakura yang memohon ternyata lebih banyak ada ratusan ribu jumlahnya. Ia tidak tau mengapa, setahunya harga dari sebuah keabadian jauh terlalu mahal. Lebih baik hidup bebas dan berubah menjadi debu jika waktunya tiba, dari pada terkunci di kotak kayu selagi menantikan takdir apa yang diputuskan tuanmu untukmu.

Sakura menyelipkan slip transfer dan amplop itu kedalam kantongnya "Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada Mr. Ebose atas kemurahan hatinya"

Si pengawal menganggukan dan dikepalanya yang gundul, Sakura melihat sepintas apa yang ia tebak sebagai tato burung gagak, pria itu terlalu tinggi sehingga sulit untuk memastikannya tetapi yang lain lebih pendek dan semuanya mempunyai tanda unik itu.

"Sepertinya kau belum terikat" si ketua tim melirik lingkaran perak polos di telinga Sakura dengan tajam. Tidak ada emas yang menggambarkan pernikahan, tidak ada amber yang menghiasi. Tetapi Sakura yakin pertanyaan itu bukanlah ajakan kencan.

"Ya aku bisa bekerja dengan bebas" ia lebih suka menutaskan sebuah pernikahan sebelum menerima yang berikutnya, selalu ada lebih banyak vampire untuk diburu "Mr. Ebose mau aku mencari pemberontak lainnya?"

"Bukan, ada temannya yang membutuhkan jasamu" si ketua tim menyerahkan amplop kedua kali ini disegel "Janji pertemuannya besoj jam 8, tolong pastikan kau hadir … masalah ini sudah dikonfirmasi dengan asosiasimu, uang depositnya sudah dibayar"

Kalau asosiasi sudah menyetujui berarti perburuan ini resmi "Tentu saja, dimana pertemuannya?"

"Mahattan"

Jiwa Sakura menjadi sedingin es, karna satu kata itu hanya dapat menyiratkan perintah dari seorang malaikat, bahkan malaikat juga mempunyai tingkat social dan ia tau persis siapa yang menempati posisi teratas. Tapi, secepat datangnya, ketakutan itu langsung lenyap, Mr. Ebose walupun berkuasa tidak mungkin mengenal malaikat tertinggi, anggota kelompok sepuluh yang berhak memutuskan siapa saja yang akan Diciptakan dan siapa yang akan Menciptakan.

"Ada masalah?"

Kepala Sakura terangkat ketika mendengar si ketua tim "Tidak, tentu saja tidak" ia melirik jam tangannya "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Mr. Ebose" setelah mengatakannya, ia menyingkir dari ruang pesawat jet pribadi yang nyaman dan muatannya yang berbau tengik itu.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ada begitu banyak vampire dungu yang Diciptakan, mungkin pikirnya mereka baik-baik saja waktu diciptakan tapi mulai mencari gara-gara setelah meminum darah beberapa tahun. Tidak ada yang tau apa akibat cairan itu terhadap otakmu. Tetapi teori itu tidak berlaku untuk vampire yang baru saja ditangkapnya, vampire itu baru berusia dua tahun, bahkan mungkin kurang.

Sambil mengangkat bahu ia memasuki mobil, dan karena ia ingin merobek amplop bersegel itu dengan gigi, ia menunggu hingga sampai di apartemen mewahnya di lower Mahattan. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan menantang bahaya, para pemburu menjadikan rumah mereka seperti surga. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Begitu masuk Sakura melepaskan sepatu botnya dan berjalan menuju bak mandi dan pancurannya yang mewah. Biasanya, ia melakukan ritual yang terdiri atas membersihkan kotoran dan mengoleskan banyak-banyak krim dan minyak wangi yang ia koleksi. Neji setus menggoda Sakura tentang itu, tapi terakhir kali Neji membuka mulut besarnya, Sakura menanggapinya dengan mengatakan bahwa rambut Coklatnya yang sudah panjang pasti lebih bagus kalau diberi pelembab.

Akan tetapi, mala mini Sakura tidak memiliki kesabaran maupun keinginan untuk memanjakan diri sendiri. Setelah menjejalkan pakaiannya, ia segera menggosok bekas bau busuk si vampire yang ketakutan tadi sebelum megenakan piyamanya yang terbuat dari katun dan menyisir rambut sambil membuat kopi. Begitu selesai, ia membawa cangkir besarnya ke meja kopi, meletakannya di atas tatakan dengan berhati-hati …. ia menyerah kepada tuntutan rasa penasarannya yang buas dan merobek amplop itu dalam waktu 1 detik.

Kertaanya tebal, _Watermark-_nya elegan …. dan nama yang tertera di bagian bawah kertas itu membuatnya ketakutan hingga ia ingin mengemasi barang-barangnya dan kabur. Kelubang terjauh dan terkecil yang dapat ia temukan.

Karena tidak yakin, ia membaca tulisan di kertas itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tulisannya tidak berubah.

_Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau sarapan bersamaku. Pukul delapan pagi._

_Sasuke_

Tidak ada alamat. Tapi Sakura tidak membutuhkannya. Dengan mendongak ia bisa melihat cahaya terang dari Archangel Tower melalui jendela kaca besar yang membuat apartemen ini luar biasa mahal …. dan menarik. Bisa duduk dan menyaksikan malaikat terbang dari balkon-balkon Tower yang tinggi merupakan kenikmatan sendiri untuknya.

Pada malam hari tampak seperti bayangan yang halus dan gelap. Tapi pada siang hari sayap mereka berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari, gerak-gerik mereka luar biasa anggun. Mereka datang dan pergi sepanjang hari, tetapi terkadang Sakura melihat mereka hanya duduk-duduk, di atas balkon yang tinggi, dengan kaki menggantung di pinggirnya. Malaikat yang lebih muda, pikir Sakura walaupun muda adalah kata yang relative.

Walaupun ia tau sebagian besar malaikat berusia lebih tua puluhan tahun darinya, pemandangan itu selalu membuanya tersenyum. Hanya pada saat itulah Sakura merasa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang disebut normal. Biasanya, mereka menjaga jarak, begitu jauh dari aktivitas wajar membosankan manusia yang tidak dapat mereka pahami.

Besok ia juga akan berada di atas menara yang terdiri dari cahaya dan kaca tersebut. Tapi yang harus ia temui bukan salah satu malaikat muda yang mungkin lebih ramah. Bukan, besok ia harus duduk berhadapan dengan sang malaikat tertinggi.

Sasuke.

Sakura membungkukan badan, perutnya mual.

**-Angel's Blood-**

Hal pertama yang Sakura lakukan setelah pulih dari keinginannya untuk muntah adalah menelepon Asosiasi "Aku ingin bicara dengan Temari" katanya kepasa resepsionis.

"Maafa, Direktur sudah meninggalkan kantor"

Setelah menutup telepon, Sakura menekan nomer telepon rumah Temari.

Temari sudah mengangkat ketika telepon baru setengah bordering "Wah, dari mana aku tau kau akan menghubungiku hari ini?"

Tangan Sakura mencengkeram telepon "Temari, tolong katakana kepadaku bahwa aku sedang berkhayal dank au tidak menugaskanku untuk bekerja bagi seorang malaikat tertinggi"

"Emmm … Ummm …" Sabaku Temari, Direktur Asosiasi yang menangani seluruh wilayah Amerika Serikat, dan seorang wanita yang sangat tangguh, tiba-tiba terdengar seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang gugup. "Aduh, Saki, aku tidak mungkin berkata tidak"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan ….. membunuhmu?"

"Mungkin" gumam Temari "Vampir pesuruhnya menegaskan bahwa dia menginginkanmu, dan dia tak bisa ditolak"

"Kau berusaha menolak?"

"Aku ini teman baikmu. Hormati aku sedikit"

Setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa, Sakura memandangi tower "Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Aku tidak tau" Temari mulai berbicara pelan dan lembut "Jangan khawatir …. aku tidak akan repot-repot menenangkanmu. Bayiku bangun. Bukan begitu, Manis?" Suara-suara ciuman terdengar diudara.

Sakura masih belum percaya Temari sudah menikah, dan sudah memiliki anak "Apa kabarnya Mini me?" Temari menamakan putrinya Zoe Sakura. Sudah pasti Sakura merengek seperti bayi ketika mengetahuinya. "Semoga dia membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka"

"Dia menyangi ibunya" semakin banyak suara ciuman "Dan katanya dia yang akan memanggilmu Mini me, setelah ia tumbuh beberapa puluh sentimeter lagi. Dia dan Slayer merupakan tim yang hebat"

Sakura tertawa ketika mendengar nama anjing monster yang hidup untuk meneteska air liur di depan orang-orang yang tidak mencurigakan itu. "Dimana suamimu? kukira Shika suka mengurus bayi"

"Memang" senyum Temari jelas ketara bahkan dari saluran telepon sekalipun, dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sakura bergejolak dengan sangat panas. Bukan karna ia iri terhadap kebahagiaan Temari, atau karna ia menginginkan Shikamaru. Bukan, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam, waktu yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

Selama setahun terakhir semakin jelas jika semua temannya mulai melangkah ke tahap kehidupan yang selanjutnya, sementara ia tetap berada di pintu neraka –seorang pemburu vampire berusia dua puluh delapan tahun tanpa hubungan, tanpa ikatan. Temari sudah menggantung busur dan anak panahnya –kecuali jika ada perburuan yang mendesak- dan mengambil posisi di meja terpenting di asosiasi. Suaminya yang dulu menjadi pelacak yang sangat berbakat beralih profesi mengelola bisnis pembuatan peralatan berburu (dan mengganti popok), dengan senyum santai yang menunjukan kepuasannya. Sial, bahkan Neji memiliki teman tidur yang sama selama dua bulan terakhir.

"Hey, Saki kau tidur ya?" tany Temari dari balik jeritan riang si bayi "Sedang memimpikan malaikat tertinggumu?"

"Mimpi buruk sepertinya" gumam Sakura, memicingkan mata ketika ia melihat seorang malaikat mendarat di atap tower. Jantungnya berdegup waktu sayap malaikat itu dikepakan untuk memperlambat pendaratannya "Kau belum selesai bercerita tetang Shikamaru, kenapa ia tak mengurus bayi sekarang?"

"Dia pergi dengan slayer untuk membeli es krim, aku bilang kecenderungan mengidam dapat bertahan sampai beberapa saat setelah melahirkan"

Kegirangan Temari karena berhasil membodohi suaminya seharusnya membuat Sakura tertawa, tetapi ia terlalu gelisah ketika merasakan etakutan menjalardi dalam dirinya. "Temari, apa vampire itu bilang kenapa Sasuke menginginkanku?"

"Tentu. Katanya Sasuke menginginkan yang terbaik"

.

.

"Aku yang terbaik" gumam Sakura keesokan paginya ketika turun dari taksi di depan bangunan luar biasa yang disebut Archagel Tower itu. "Aku yang trebaik"

"Hei, nona, kau mau membayar atau terus mengoceh sendiri?"

"Apa? oh" setelanh mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas seniali 20 dollar, Sakura membungkuk dan menjejalkan uang ke tangan si supir taksi itu. "Ambil kembaliannya"

Pelototan si supir berubah menjadi senyuman lebar "Terima kasih, ada apa? apa ada perburuan besar?"

Sakura tidak bertanya bagaimana pria itu tau ia seorang pemburu "Tidak. tapi kemungkinan besar aku akan mati mengenaskan beberapa jam lagi. Jadi sebaiknya aku membuat amal dan membesarkan harapan untuk masuk surge"

Si supir mengira Sakura bercanda. Ia masih tertawa ketika membawa taksinya pergi, meninggalkan Sakura di ujung jalanan lebar yang mengarah ke pintu masuk Tower. Sinar matahari pagi yan terik, tidak biasanya, menyinari bebatuan putih jalanan. Sakura mengambil kacamata hitamnya dari tempat dimana ia menggantungkannya –di lekukan kerah kemejanya- dan dengan lega ia memasangnya di depan matanya yang kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Karena tidak lagi terancam dengan bahaya kebutaan, ia dapat melihat bayangan yang tadi terlewatkan. Tentu saja ia tau mereka ada disana –penglihatan bukanlah satu-satunya indra yang ia gunakan jika sudah berurusan dengan vampire.

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan para malaikat yang ia tau sedang berterbangan diatas kepalanya. Sakura mulai berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Tidaka da yang memeperhatikannya secara terang-terangan, tapi ketika ia sampai di pintu, vampire yang sedang bertugas langsung mengangguk dan membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Langsung saja ke meja resepsionist"

Sakura mengerjap dan melepas kacamatanya "Kau tidak memeriksa tanda pengenalku?"

"Kau sudah ditunggu"

Bau vampire penjaga pintu yang terselubung dan menarik itu –suatu ciri yang dianggap adatasi evolusioner terhadap kenampuan melacak para pemburu- meliputi Sakura secara menyeramkan ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali berjalan.

Lobi berpendingin yang sangat luas itu di dominasi oleh warna abu-abu gelap yang dihiasi oleh garis-garis emas tipis. Kalau di jadikan contoh dari kekayaan, selera dan intimidasi terselubung, lobi ini pasti menjadi juara pertama. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa lega karna sudah mengganti celana kulit yang biasa ia pakai menjadi celana bahan berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih yang kaku. Ia bahkan merapikan rambutnya yang licin dengan sanggul bergaya Prancis dan mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi.

"Nona Haruno, aku Suhani" ia menjabat tangan Sakura "Senang bertemu denganmu"

Sakura menbalas jabatan tangan itu merasakan aliran darah segar, detak jantung cepat, Sakura sudah hamper bertanya pada Suhani siapa yang menjadi sarapannya –darahnya luar biasa kuat- tapi sudah menahannya sebelum dorongan itu menimbulkan masalah. "Terima kasih"

"Kau pasti terburu-buru tadi, sekarang baru pukul 7.45" katanya tersenyum, senyum yang … menurut Sakura senyum itu diwarnai dengan pengetahuan kuno, dengan pengalaman berabad-abad

"Perjalanannya lancar, apa aku terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak, dia sudah menunggumu" senyuman itu digantikan dengan kekecewaan "Ku kira kau… akan terlihat lebih menakutkan"

"Jangan bilang kau menonton _Hunter's prey?"_

"Begitulah, acara itu begitu menghibur. Dan S.R Stroker …. produsernya … adalah mantan pemburu vampire"

"Coba kutebak kau mengira aku akan membawa pedang besar dan memiliki mata merah yang menyala-nyala" Sakura menggelengkan kepala "Kau seorang vampire, kau tau semua itu tidak benar"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat yakin aku ini vampire. Kebanyakan orang tidak bisa menebaknya"

"Aku punya banyak pengalaman. Kita naik sekarang?"

Suhani sepertinya tiba-tiba sangat gelagapan "Oh, maaf aku membuatmu menunggu. Silahkan ikiti aku"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh hanya semenit" dan Sakura bersyukur atas kesempatan yang diberikan untuk menenangkan pikiran-pikirannya. Jika vampire yang elegan tapi peka ini sanggup menghadapi Sasuke, ia pasti bisa "Seperti apa dia?"

Langkah Suhani ragu-ragu selama sedetik sebelum ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri "Dia ….. seorang malaikat tertinggi" kekaguman dalam suaranya bercampur dengan ketakutan yang sama besarnya.

Kepercayaan diri Sakura langsung menciut "Apa kau sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak, untuk apa?" Suhani tersenyum binggung padanya "Dia tidak perlu melewati lobi. Dia punya sayap"

Sakura ingin menampar dirinya sendiri "Kau benar" ia mulai memasuki lift "Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Lift ini akan langsung membawamu kea tap"

"Atap?"'

"Dia akan menemuinu disana"

.

Kalau tidak yakin sedang diawasi , mungkin ia sudah menyerah pada dorongan untuk menanggalkan kedok profesionalnya dan mulai berjalan mondar mandir seperti wanita gila. Atau seperti tikus yang terjebak dalam labirint.

Lift itu mulai naik dengan gerakan lembut. Angka-angka yang tertera di layar LCD menyala berurutan dengan irama yang membuat perut mulas. Sakura memutuskan berhenti menghitung setelah lift itu melewati lantai 75. Malah ia memanfaatkan cermin untuk membetulkan tali tas yang terbelit …. padahal sebenarnya ia sedang memastikan senjatanya tetap tersembunyi.

Tidak ada yang memrintahkannya untuk datang tanpa senjata.

Dengungan pelan terdengar ketika lift itu berhenti dengan mulus. Pintunya terbuka. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk ragu-ragu, Sakura melangkah keluar memasuki sebuah ruangan berdinding kaca. Ia segera tersadar bahwa kurungan kaca itu adalah sangkar yang menaungi lift. Atapnya berada diluar …. dan ia tidak menemukan pagar pembatas yang seharusnya ada untuk mencegah orang-orang supaya tidak terjatuh secara tidak sengaja.

Sang malaikat tertinggi jelas tak ingin menenangkan tamunya.

Tapi menurut Sakura, Sasuke bukan tuan rumah yang buruk –sebuah meja yang dipenuhi _croissant _, kopi dan jus jeruk sudah disiapkan dengan megah ditengah-tengah ruang terbuka yang luas itu. Setelah memperhatikan sekali lagi, ia tau atap itu tidak hanya disemen, tetapi juga dilapisi ubin abu-abu gelap yang memantulkan cahaya keperakan dibawah sinar matahari. Ubinnya tampak indah dan tidak diragukan lagi mahal. Pemborosan yang berlebihan pikir Sakura, kemudian menyadari bagi mahluk bersayap, atap bukan suatu tempat tak berguna.

Sasuke tidak kelihatan.

Sakura membuka pintu kaca itu dan berjalan keluar. Yang membuat Sakura lega –atapnya tidak licin, anginnya memang sepoi-sepoi sekarang. Tapi ia tau pada ketinggian seperti ini, angin bisa berubah tanpa peringatan dan sepatu berhak tinggi tidak bisa diandalkan pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah tamplaknya diikat ke meja. Kalau tidak, mungkin kain itu akan terbang membawa semua makanan bersamanya cepat atau lambat.

Tapi kalau dipikir itu ada baiknya kegugupan tidak sejalan dengan pencernaan yang lancar.

Setelah meletakan tasnya dimeja … Sakura berjalan hati-hati keatap yang terdekat, dan melongok ke bawah. Semangat melonjak dalam dirinya karena mellihat pemandangan luar biasa ketika para malaikat berterbangan keluar-masuk Tower. Mereka terlalu dekat sehingga rasanya ia bisa menyentuh mereka, sayap kuat mereka tampak begitu menggoda sekaligus berbahaya.

"Hati-hati" kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan lembut nadanya geli

Sakura tidak melonjak, sudah merasakan hembusan angin ketika pria itu mendarat "Apa mereka akan menangkapku jika aku terjatuh?" tanyanya memalingkan kepala.

"Kalau mereka sedang ingin" pria itu berjalan untuk berdiri di sebelah Sakura, sayapnya sudah terlihat di sudut mata Sakura. "Kau tidak merasa pusing?"

"Tidak pernah" Sakura mengakui, begitu takut pada kekuatan besar pria itu sehingga suara terdengar normal "Aku belum pernah berada di tempat setinggi ini sebelumnya"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mundur selangkah sebelum berbalik untuk menghadap pria itu. Sakura merasa seperti ditinju. Pria itu …. indah. Matanya berwarna hitam dan tajam seolah ada seniman surgawi yang menaburkan tumbukan batu Onyx ke dalam lukisannya kemudian menyapukan kuas terbaik di irish itu.

Sakura masih memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan visualnya ketika angin tiba-tiba ber hembus di atap, meniup beberapa helai rambut hitam pria itu. Tapi hitam masih belum cukup menggambarkannya. Warnanya begitu murni sehingga menyeruapi warna malam, cemerlang dan pekat. Rambut pria itu menunjukan ketajaman wajahnya dan membuat Sakura menekuk jari saking inginnya ia membelai.

Ya, pria ini memang indah, tapi itu adalah keindahan seorang pejuang atau seorang penakluk. Pria ini memiliki cap kekuasaan pada setiap sentimeter kulitnya, setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dan itu sebelum Sakura melihat kesempurnaan sayapnya yang elok. Bulu-bulunya putih lembut dan tampak berserbuk emas. Tapi waktu Sakura berkonsentrasi, ia melihat yang sesungguhnya –setiap serat daru setiap bulu memiliki ujung keemasan.

"Ya, diatas sini memang indah" kata pria itu, menyadarkan Sakura dari kekagumannya.

Sakura mengerjap, kemudian merasakan wajahnya merona,, tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia melamun "Ya"

Senyum pria itu kelihatan mengejek, menunjukan kekuasaan khas pria …. dan focus murni yang berbahaya. "Mari kita sarapan dan berbincang-bincang"

Marah karna membiarkan dirinya dibutakan oleh keindahan fisik pria itu. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sebagai teguran. Ia tak mau jatuh kelubang yang sama. Sasuke tau betapa mempesonannya dirinya dan tau pengaruhnya bagi mahluk fana yang polos. Itu membuatnya menjadi bajingan arogan yang seharusnya dapat ditolak oleh Sakura dengan mudah.

Menarik sebuah kursi, Sasuke menunggu. Sakura berhenti dengan jarak sekitar 30 cm sepenuhnya menyadari tinggi dan kekuatan pria itu. Ia tak terbiasa merasa pendek ataupun lemah, fakta bahwa Sasuke dapat membuatnya merasakan kedua sensasi tersebut –dan tanpa bersusah payah- membuatnya marah sehingga berani menanggapi "Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangku"

Mata yang sangat hitam itu berkilat terkejut "Bukankah sehrusnya aku yang merasa takut kalau-kalau ada belati yang ditodongkan dibelakangku? kaulah yang membawa senjata tersembunyi"

Fakta bahwa Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan senjatanya tidak berarti apa-apa. Seorang pemburu harus selalu bersenjata "Perbedaanya adalah aku bisa mati. Kau tidak"

Sambil melambaikan tangan dengan geli Sasuke berjalan menuju ke sisi meja yang satu lagi, sayapnya menyapu ubin yang bersih mengkilap dan meninggalkan jejak emas putih yang berkilauan. Sakura yakin pria itu sengaja melakukannya. Kalau mereka melakukannya, serbuk itu akan langsung di ambil oleh manusia dan vampire. Harga dari sedikit saja benda cemerlang itu sudah lebih mahal dari berlian yang tak bercacat.

Tapi kalau Sasuke mengira ia akan berlutut dan mengais-ngais, malaikat itu harus berfikir ulang.

"Kau tidak takut padaku" kata Sasuke

Sakura tidak bodoh untuk berbohong "Aku takut setengah mati. Tapi kurasa kau tidak mungkin membawaku kesini hanya supaya bisa mendorongku dari atap"

Bibir Sasuke melengkung, seolah Sakura mengatakan hal yang lucu "Duduklah Sakura" namanya terdengar berbeda di bibir pria itu. Mengikat. seolah dengan mengatakannya Sasuke memegang kendali atasnya "Seperti yang kau katakana. Aku tidak mempunyai rencana membunuhmu, tidak hari ini"

Sakura membelakangi lift, tau bahwa Sasuke menunggunya dengan kesopanan yang kuno hingga ia melakukannya. Sayap Sasuke terbentang anggun dibalik sandaran kursi yang dirancang khusus ketika pria itu ikut duduk.

"Berapa usiamu?" tau-tau Sakura sudah bertanya tanpa sempat mengendalikan rasa penasarannya

Sasuke mangangkat sebelah alisnya yang melengkung sempurna "Apa kau tidak bisa menahan diri?"

"Menurut beberapa orang, tidak … aku kan pemburu vampire"

"Pemburu alami bukan yang dilatih?"

"Ya"

"Berapa banyak vampire yang sudah kau tangkap atau bunuh?"

"Kau tau jumlahnya, karna itulah aku duduk disini"

Pria itu menatapnya, begitu mirip dengan binatang buas besar yang sedang mengincar seekor kelinci yang akan dijadikan santapan makan malamnya.

"Beritahukan kemampuan-kemampuanmu padaku" kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada perintah, nada suaranya bagaikan mata pisau yang mengisyaratkan suatu peringatan. Sang malaikat tertinggi sudah tidak menganggap Sakura lucu lagi.

"Aku bisa mencium bau vampire, membedakan suatu vampire tertentu dari kawanannya itu saja" kemampuan yang tidak berarti –kecuali kalau kau menjadi pemburu vampire. Kemanpuan itu membuat istilah 'pilihan karir' menjadi suatu ikatan belaka.

"Berapa usia yang harus dicapai usia si vampire sehingga kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya"

"Yah, vampire termuda yang pernah kulacak berusia dua bulan. Dan dia sudah kelewat batas. kebanyakan vampire menunggu paling tidak setahun sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh"

"Jadi, kau belum pernah berhubungan dengan vampire yang lebih muda?"

"Berhubungan tentu pernah. Tapi tidak sebagai pemburu. Kau ini malaikat … pastinya kau tau bahwa tubuh mereka tidak berfungsi dengan baik selama sebualn pertama atau lebih setelah diciptakan" Tahap perkembangan itulah yang terus mengobarkan mitos mengenai vampire yang sama seperti mayat hidup yang di beri kehendak "Semuda itu, mereka tidak bisa memnberi makan diri mereka sendiri, apalagi kabur"

"Bagaimana pun juga kita akan melakukan suatu tes" Sang malaikat tertinggi mengambil segelas jus dari samping piringannya dan minum "Makanlah"

"Aku tidak lapar"

Sasuke meletakan gelasnya "Menolak santapan dari meja melaikat tertinggi merupakan suatu pelecehan darah"

Sakura belum pernah mendengar istilah tersebut, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan darah itu pasti tidak baik. "Aku sudah makan sebelum kemari" Kebohongan total. Ia hanya bisa minum air itupun dengan penuh perjuangan.

"Kalau begitu, minumlah" Instruksi itu disampaikan dengan sangat mutlak, Sakura tahu Sasuke ingin langsung dipatuhi.

Dorongan untuk membantah timbul didalam dirinya "Kalau tidak?"

Angin berhenti berhembus. Bahkan awan-awan sepertinya berhenti bergerak.

Kematian berbisik di telinga Sakura.

TBC

Mind To Review ?


End file.
